


riding shotgun

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Just because they’re not patrolling together anymore doesn’t mean they’re not still partners.





	riding shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You two are the worst cops ever,” Chief Yokoyama says to the two officers, whose grins are almost identical as they look up from the funnies they’re poring over.

“I don’t do mornings,” Nishikido Ryo reminds him, lifting his coffee cup in a careless greeting. “I’m only here because Ohkura has the sniffles and I need the money.”

“I thought you two weren’t supposed to work together?” Yasuda Shota pipes up from behind a large, partially-dissected computer.

Ryo narrows his eyes at the computer forensics specialist. “That was _five years ago_ , asshole. Stupid Uchi was barely out of the academy back then.”

Next to him, his old partner doesn’t look pleased at being called stupid, but he ignores it in favor of Garfield and Bavarian Creme donuts.

The front door of the station bangs open, followed by a wave of angry, curly hair. “Motherfucking pigs,” she snarls.

Since she’s in uniform, everyone knows she’s referring to men and not cops. And since she’s returning by herself, everyone knows that she’s referring to her partner.

“Where did you cuff him this time?” Yoko asks lazily.

Toda Erika blows her bangs out of her face and huffs. “A bike rack in front of that AV store on the next corner.”

Yoko sighs. “This doesn’t make our precinct look good, Toda-kun.”

“With all due respect,” Erika replies, “I don’t give a fuck.”

She disappears to the break room while Yoko cuts his eyes toward Ryo and Uchi.

“We’ll go get him,” Ryo reads his chief’s mind. “After I finish my coffee.”

*

What Erika had neglected to mention is that she had cuffed her partner in just his boxers.

“At least he’s got a nice body,” Uchi mutters while Ryo snaps several pictures on his phone.

“Osaka’s finest,” Officer Murakami ‘Hina’ Shingo shoots back as he strikes another pose. “The owner of the AV shop just thanked me for advertising. He said I could have a free video if I stayed out here for another hour.”

Ryo nods. “Okay, call us when you’re ready.”

It wouldn’t be proper for two uniformed cops to browse inside an AV store, so they pretend they’re searching for underage patrons. Uchi makes a disgusted face at a particular video, which means that he liked it, and Ryo counters by shaking his head disapprovingly at another.

When they decide which video Hina’s going to earn for them, Ryo slips the owner the title and bids him good day.

Patrolling in the daylight is boring, which is why Ryo usually doesn’t bother to do it. Everyone knows that the real crime happens after dark. Uchi, however, has no problem being a dick and giving fines for minor traffic violations, so Ryo just rides shotgun and ignores the younger cop as he satisfies his power trip.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Ryo says. It’s an insult, but a fond one.

Uchi scoffs. “You’re not fun anymore.”

“My idea of fun as changed since we were kids,” Ryo informs him. “Make this next turn and put the lights on.”

The cruiser turns into the dead-end alley, home to a couple dumpsters and probably a lot of stray cats. They stare at the three brick walls in front of them, which flash in red and blue when Uchi hits the switch and raises an questioning eyebrow at Ryo.

“One of the busiest intersections in town is behind us,” Ryo explains in monotone. “They’ll see the lights and be on their best behavior. This is much more productive than citing people for barely speeding.”

“If that’s the plan, then shouldn’t I turn the car around?” Uchi asks.

“Then they’ll be able to see _us_.”

Comprehension dawns on Uchi’s face, and almost instantly he’s straddling Ryo’s lap, hips rocking towards him as he fuses their mouths together. Ryo grabs him by the ass and kisses back, cursing the inability to lay down the front seats in a cruiser, but there’s no other option. Moving to the backseat is what got them in trouble the last time.

Uchi tastes just as good as he remembers and grinds just as promiscuously. Ryo used to say that if Uchi weren’t a cop, he’d be a stripper, and the statement proves true again today. The material of Ryo’s uniform pants is tested by the growth of his cock, drawing a moan from low in his throat when Uchi adds to the pressure with his own.

Hands fly between them and belts whip out of their buckles, both refamiliarizing themselves with each other’s bodies and what touch ignites what reaction. Of course Uchi has lube in the console of his cruiser, and Ryo tries not to think about who else has used it since the last time they rode together.

Uchi pushes back against his fingers, arching like a cat in heat as he whimpers against Ryo’s tongue like he’s nineteen and insatiable again. Ryo wouldn’t be surprised if he’s twenty-four and insatiable now, jabbing his fingers harder and faster until Uchi is a quivering mess on top of him, cock leaking against Ryo’s tie and dammit that’s going to stain.

It’s still on, though, because Uchi likes to grab onto it and Ryo doesn’t quite mind. Uchi’s gasping for air more than he’s kissing and Ryo takes that as his cue to move, withdrawing his fingers and placing his hands on Uchi’s hips to guide him right over his lubricated cock.

Uchi’s the one who sits down, taking Ryo’s full length inside him and tearing his mouth away from Ryo’s to cry out into the otherwise silent car. The lights are still flashing and the windows are getting fogged up and Yoko is going to kill them – maybe he’ll actually make Ohkura come to work from now on, Ryo muses bitterly.

Right now, however, all that matters is how Uchi feels inside, tight and hot and _yes_ as he starts to bounce up and down. Uchi was always good at this, leaving Ryo’s grip just for his own tension release as he pulls Uchi close and latches his mouth onto Uchi’s collarbone. He grunts softly while Uchi moans outright, the contrast appealing to him as Uchi fucks himself on Ryo’s cock over and over.

“Ryo-chan,” Uchi gasps. “I miss you,” and Ryo’s heart breaks.

They’d tried the whole dating thing, even after the entire precinct found out and mocked them, but back then neither one could really be tied down. Unless in the literal sense, Ryo amends internally while smirking at the memory of using these ugly police-issued ties for a very unintended purpose. (Handcuffs were too cliche, and besides, you only lose the key _once_.)

Ryo wonders if they could try again, cursing his feelings that shine through his sexing when he embraces Uchi with both arms and leans up to kiss him anywhere he can reach. Uchi may be a brat, but he’s _Ryo’s_ brat and somehow Ryo’s always been a little bit in love with him.

“Get me off already,” Uchi bitches, and Ryo grumbles while swooning on the inside.

He wraps his fingers around Uchi’s cock and they _both_ moan, his body constricting as Ryo takes over and thrusts sharply from below. Uchi’s noises change drastically, a rush of “yeah” and “Ryo” that would ordinarily be annoying but not when Ryo’s inside him, and Ryo gets even more aroused when Uchi shudders on top of him and comes over his fingers, squeezing the orgasm out of Ryo as well.

They remain silent and breathless for a minute, until Uchi squirms in discomfort and Ryo resigns himself to be the one to clean them up. As usual. Slowly, carelessly they get dressed, Ryo’s ruined tie switched for one of Uchi’s spares, and Uchi settles carefully into the driver’s seat and turns on the defroster to make the fog disperse.

As they pull back onto the street, Ryo laces their fingers together.

*

“It smells like sex in here,” Hina comments, wrinkling his nose as Ryo makes a big show of shoving him into the backseat like he’s being arrested.

“Maybe it’s you,” Uchi shoots back. His face is still a little flushed as he narrows his eyes at their passenger. “Did you get the movie?”

“Yes, you perverts.” Hina holds the case up to the fence separating them. “For two homos, you sure like boobs a lot.”

Uchi wrinkles his nose at the cover. “That was Ryo-chan’s pick.”

Ryo grunts noncommittally. Nobody had to know that the main actress’ dick-sucking lips reminded him of Uchi.


End file.
